Angels of Fate
by Edokina
Summary: Yugi has been acting very strange lately. He hides it well enough from everyone on the outside, but Yami knows of the anger and sadness and guilt the moment it arises. Not long after Yami learns that he's not the only dark being that has been inhabiting Yugi's body...
1. The Darkness Sets In

**Hey guys! So here's a story I had posted on my other account after I'd lost access to this one. But now that I have it back, I've wiped that other account clean and have decided to post the better stuff here instead. It's from, like, January this year? As far as self-indulgence goes I had a lot of fun, I tried not to put _too_ much attention on my OC since, after reading enough stories with forced-OCs, I've realized it's really not what you're here for. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Yami couldn't for the life of him figure out what was going on with Yugi.

When it started, he thought it was just an odd thing for Yugi to let himself get upset over losing a game of chess. Although it _had_ been over a stupid mistake. It happens to everyone, right? And he should never have assumed his little Aibou didn't have any kind of temper within him at all.

It progressed slowly. He was getting into more and more arguments, even when no one was around Yami heard Yugi argue in angered whispers with himself. When Yugi did something by accident, such as not moving enough so he'd smack the desk with his knee, Yami felt his anger spike and the near-intent to throw the desk across the room. Yugi's friends didn't seem to notice it, but they weren't inside Yugi's body with him…

They didn't feel him shudder out of fear of an unknown force. _"Aibou? What's wrong?"_ He asked. Yugi responded, _"Nothing, Other Me. It's just a little cold!"_

 _"Yugi… I sensed fear…"_

 _"Fear of getting sick, maybe!"_ Yami sensed a forced laugh, but did not want to pressure Yugi into telling the truth. He knew he was already under a lot of stress, and if Yugi didn't want to share then pressing the matter would only make it harder on him and Yugi would never tell.

Yugi began sleeping terribly, tossing and turning, not waking up despite Yami's best efforts. Eventually he would either wake up on his own or, after a week of the nightmares, he would wake up to vomit. Yami would then take over just to clean up and try to convince Yugi to rest his soul while Yami took care of both him and his body. Yugi refused to go back to sleep, and they would stay up all night talking. "I _told_ you I was afraid of getting sick!" Yugi joked one night. Yami smirked, but knew he was lying. In Yugi's body, he didn't feel sick at all. Aside from his throat burning from the vomit… But he felt the fear that pierced both of their souls.

One night Yugi brought up an odd question, _"Other me… can you feel…"_ Yugi paused for a long time, _"…it? I mean… I don't know how else to explain it… The other being that's been with us…"_

 _"Other being? …Is that what you whisper to yourself about? I mean, is that who you've really been talking to?"_

Yugi hesitated, _"Yes… You don't think I'm crazy, do you? You obviously didn't know it was there if you thought I was just talking to myself…"_

 _"You're not crazy, Aibou. If there's something else with us… is that why you've been acting strangely? Is it hurting you?"_

Yugi broke into tears, which caught Yami off guard. He hugged Yugi, _"Why haven't you said anything? Whatever it is we'll find a way to-"_

 _"We can't just get rid of it, it's ingrained in my very_ soul. _I can't do a damn thing- I've tried for centuries. But I'm telling you because… I know it's changing me. It's taking over and I just want you to know it's not really me. I love you more than anything, you and Jou and Anzu and Honda- please tell them not to hate me when it starts using me for_ terrible _things."_

 _"We could never hate you, Yugi. We would have figured it out on our own,"_ Yami assured him, burying his face in Yugi's hair. Yugi continued to cry into his chest.

 _"Who or what even is it?"_ Yami asked after a while. After a moment of silence, he looked down into his arms to find Yugi asleep, looking almost peaceful for the first time in weeks. He didn't dare to wake him, no matter how important the question was…

* * *

Yami didn't want to bother Yugi with the question first thing in the morning, either. It would just have to wait until they had a moment alone together, or even after school.

Yugi was acting more like his usual self, no doubt that confiding in Yami had lightened his stress. Which made the anger equally more surprising and, after last night's conversation, more expected.

He had been playing a typical game of Duel Monsters with Jounouchi. Yami watched the game in silence, impressed with how much his friends had learned about the game and trying to predict Yugi's moves based off of his hand- it allowed Yami to work his own Dual Monsters muscles without getting in Yugi's way. However, one move Yugi made had puzzled him. He had left himself completely open to an attack. And sure enough, within a few turns that bad play had caused Yugi to lose. Next thing he knew Yugi was half-standing and his fist was swinging in front of him. Caught off guard, Jou took the punch square in the jaw, although Yami knew it hurt Yugi's hand more than it hurt Jou's face.

"Yugi! What has gotten into you!?" Everyone shouted at once. Yugi ran out of the room, straight home despite only half the school day being over. He couldn't escape Yami, though. _"Yugi, please stop running. We can stop here and talk about it. Jou will forgive you, and they know crazy things happen- they will believe us if we just tell them what's happening."_ Yugi didn't say a word, just ran and ran until he got upstairs, into his room, and into his closet. He pulled down the box the Millennium Puzzle had been in and removed the puzzle from around his neck. Yami was screaming at him, _"Yugi, what are you doing now!? Why? I just want to help you!"_

"I know, Other Me… But I can't be helped now…" Yami felt Yugi's wave of sadness and rage hit him like a sack of bricks, _"No! Yugi please, at least let me_ try! Aibou, please!" With tears flowing down his face Yugi kissed the eye of the puzzle and laid it gently in the box, placed the lid on it, and set the box back into his closet. The connection was still too strong, Yami continued to ask questions and beg Yugi not to leave until he felt Yugi run out of his room, out of the house, and keep going until he could no longer feel Yugi's presence. For the first time since he had met Yugi, Yami felt completely and utterly alone, straight to his core.


	2. There's Light at the End of the Tunnel

**I'm posting Ch2 already since Ch1 was super short. Plus it was posted somewhere else previously. So... enjoy!**

* * *

Days went by. Yami had no idea what had happened to Yugi since then. Perhaps he found a place to stay until the connection had weakened… why would Yugi want it to weaken? Why hadn't he just let him help? Why didn't Yugi tell him what was going on sooner? _Why… Why, why, why?_ The questions swirled in Yami's head. He could gather no answers. He was all alone in the vastness of his soul room. As huge as it was and as endless as its rooms were, this was the only time he had ever _felt_ alone in it. He recalled their conversation from the last night they were together, taking solace in the idea that maybe it wasn't entirely Yugi's fault he was alone now. Yugi loved him. He had admitted that he knew whatever that thing was would be making him do horrible things… The only reason Yugi would do this, no matter how much Yami was willing to risk to help, would be to protect him…

Finally he felt the faint glimmer of Yugi's presence return. He tried to reach out to him, but the connection was weak and the box may as well have been a million feet thick. Although through it he could still sense a second, fainter glimmer, exactly like Yugi's… this was nothing like anything he had felt before. He felt Yugi's rage spike, then mellow out, then spike once more before he quickly felt the stronger of the glimmers disappear altogether. The other stayed with him.

He tried to reach out to the glimmer, but the walls of the puzzle box still kept his reach short. Five minutes passed. Then, the box was opened. Yami quickly peered through the eye, trying to figure out what was happening to him and why he felt two Yugis. A girl about Yugi's age stared back at him, although he knew she couldn't see him. She looked so much like Yugi, too. She had large amethyst eyes, long black hair with crimson streaks, and blond bangs that hung around her forehead in lightning-bolt chunks. She looked unsure of something. Yami tried once more to reach out to her, and felt his energy brush hers. She looked surprised. She had felt him! He suddenly flailed around and tried to pull her towards him. She seemed to pick up on it, and after only one more moment of hesitation she placed the puzzle around her neck.

Yami felt the surge of energy as the light of it engulfed them and he tested his potential new host's soul. She was just as pure as Yugi was- had been- and suddenly Yami knew he had found a new host- even if it was just until he could convince Yugi to take him back so they could defeat this new foe together.

Yami looked down at the girl once the light had cleared, unconscious in the hallway that now held the doors for each soul room. Yugi's blue door was still there somehow, boarded up and nailed shut. A reminder of his bond, a scar on his heart. Next to it was a black door with a pink skull that had a little bow painted onto it. Yami was only the tiniest bit curious about it and so didn't bother with it. Yugi had also passed out the first time they had connected, so Yami decided to let the girl sleep while he tried to talk to Yugi.

* * *

Taking control of this new body was just as easy as using Yugi's. If he didn't look down and see his legs sticking out from a black skirt with knee-high black and red boots at the end of them, he would have guessed it _was_ Yugi's body.

Yami stood up, albeit with some difficulty. He had never worn heels before… He considered removing them, but he did not want to disrespect his new host by getting her feet dirty. So he hobbled back to the game shop, which wasn't even thirty seconds away. It seems the girl had rushed out of the house and just sat on a bench near the place. Yami didn't even stop to consider why she didn't finish going home or wherever before looking at Yami's box, although it _was_ quite the box.

Yami hobbled to the front door and knocked. Grandpa answered the door, "Oh, Yumi? Did you forget something? Yugi's still not feeling well, you had best go home and come back another time."

 _Yumi? That must be her name._ "Grandpa," Yami paused after hearing the girl's voice. It was so unfamiliar he almost tried to look for the person who said it, "Grandpa, I need to speak with Yugi."

"No, Yumi, now is really not a good time. Please, go home. Would you like me to call someone to pick you up?"

Yami got impatient and pushed past him and walked right up to Yugi's room.

"Yumi, are you stupid? He damn near hit you once already!"

 _He hit Jou before… has he gotten worse?_

Yami forced the door open without knocking, "Aibou, it's your other self. Please tell me who or what it is that is threatening you."

Yugi was sitting quietly at his desk. He oozed rage, with a touch of sadness and pain. For the first time, Yami took note of another, darker presence, but waited for Yugi to speak in the hopes that it had not taken him yet.

Yugi rose from his chair, arms at his sides. Turning his head just enough to peer over his shoulder with one eye, his once amethyst eyes were now nearly black. "Go."

"Yugi, I know you've tried to get rid of this… whatever it is, but we've changed fate before and I know we can change it again. We'll change it as much as we need-"

Before Yami could even think Yugi was upon him and punched him right in the eye. He started to shout, "Yumi I could _kill you!_ I fucking _told_ you not to wear my puzzle until you were home! You stupid bitch!" at the last word he punched Yami again. He lost his balance on the strange shoes and fell over, then quickly felt Yugi kicking him in the gut. He curled up, trying to protect his stomach and head until he had enough sense to grab Yugi's foot and roll over, forcing him to lose his balance at the surprise attack and fall over Yami. Quickly Yami jumped on Yugi, pinning him to the floor. He could barely see out of one eye, but didn't force it open and looked at Yugi's eyes with the remaining good one, "Yugi, please. I can-" he was quickly overpowered. "Hahaha, stupid Pharaoh. You're in a woman's body- Even scrawny-ass Yugi could take you now!" Yami felt Yugi's hands close around his throat. Yami struggled to get Yugi off of him, but nothing worked. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he heard Jou yelling "Yugi, _stop!_ " and then sounds of struggle. Yami felt Yugi's weight lifted from him and gulped in air. Honda was yelling at Yugi to calm down, and Yami felt Grandpa's hands try to help him up, but between the lack of oxygen and the shoes he could barely stand.

In his shock Yami didn't even notice his host regaining control. She allowed Grandpa to help her up, and then down the stairs. He still felt himself curled up in the fetal position, watched her numbly as she took care of herself as if she was the one who was stupid enough to run up and piss Yugi off. His ears rang, his thoughts raced. Was Yugi so far gone, so taken over by this, this _monster_ that he was unable to stop himself from _killing_ his best friend?

Grandpa had called Jou and Honda when Yumi insisted on going upstairs. He was worried this would happen since Yugi had thrown things at her on her way out the first time. They must have calmed Yugi down enough to convince him to return to whatever he had been doing in his room before Yami barged in.

Yumi tried to smile her way out of the conversation and claim it was her fault, she had asked him questions that she knew would piss him off. But they were questions she just had to know the answer to, about the puzzle. But she either couldn't or didn't hide her thoughts from Yami, who knew she was lying. She blacked out after putting the puzzle on. She just didn't want Grandpa to worry. The men in the room looked at her like she was an idiot but tried to hide it. "Why didn't you just ask me?" Grandpa asked. "I didn't think you would know," She answered simply. "What's happening to Yugi?" She blurted, Yami's voice had taken over for a moment. He was desperate to know the answer, but almost immediately after he heard in her voice "What's happening to _me?_ "

It suddenly dawned on Yami that he had been completely disrespectful of his new host. He hadn't even properly met her, and he had already hijacked her body and gotten the crap beat out of her- nearly killed her.

"Yumi, Honey… You _know_ what's happening… Our family has been trying to figure out how to deal with it for thousands of years." Grandpa responded. Before the boys could ask what he was talking about Yumi responded, "I know, Grandpa, but this is new to me…" She held the puzzle in both hands.

"…You were right to assume I probably wouldn't know the answer. Yugi has kept much about the puzzle to himself. Though from what he _has_ told me, another him lives inside it, and he is an ancient Pharaoh..."

"Another him? …Another Yugi? How? He said it was his best friend…"

"I don't know, he never explained it any other way. He might not even know."

"The other Yugi always helps us out with Duals when we need him. He's awesome!" Jou responded. "Yeah, he's amazing… and he's our friend too… what _is_ happening to Yugi, that he wouldn't… want to be around him anymore… or that he'd fight his own friends…" Honda asked. They sat silently until Grandpa asked the boys if they could walk his granddaughter home. They said of course they would, not pressing the issue, and walked with her outside.

They walked to the train station in awkward silence for a while, until Jounouchi broke it. "So, Yugi has a sister?"

"Yugi never told you?" she questioned.

"Never said a word," Honda replied.

"Aw, what a jerk. I've told all my friends about him… Maybe he's embarrassed of me," she giggled. Yami felt her underlying thoughts surface, _of course he'd try and just forget about me…_

 _"Why would he do that?"_ Yami asked, managing to finally keep his questions within their now shared head.

" _Wh-who said that?"_ Yumi thought, suddenly tuning out whatever Jou was saying. Yami felt her fear.

 _"Sorry, I am holding you from your conversation with Jounouchi. We can talk more once you are home safe."_

 _"You really think I care more about a conversation with two people than about a conversation with someone who lives in my head?"_

"Yumi, you alright?" Jou's voice finally broke her out of her focus on Yami when she didn't reply.

"Yeah… zoned out. Haha."

"I was just sayin, Yuug's been acting completely nuts for like a week now… I'm so sorry he did that to ya."

"Oh, no like I said, it was my fault." _I put the puzzle thing on when he told me to do it at home… I deserved to get beaten._

 _"No you did not. I do not want to hear you say or think that again."_

 _"Will you make up your mind? Do you wanna talk or not?"_

 _"I do, but I'm distracting you from my friends. I did not mean to do it a second time, but please do not blame yourself for my ignorance."_

 _"_ Your _ignorance? I_ just _said that_ I _put the puzzle on when I was told not to."_

 _"I begged you to… it is not your fault."_

 _"But Yugi told me-"_

 _"Whatever it was, you are not to blame."_

Yumi had no response. Yami sensed she wanted to take the blame, but could not find words that would give it to her. After some time, she changed the subject, _"Who are you? Are you really another Yugi?"_

Yami thought for a moment. Jounouchi and Honda had stopped trying to talk to Yumi since she had once again stopped responding. He decided he may as well answer. _"Yes, and no. I am known as Yami, or Pharaoh. I reside inside of the Millennium Puzzle as a spirit, and I am my own person. However, Yugi and I have always felt that we complete each other somehow… And thus, we are each others' 'Other Selves.'"_

 _"You're a Pharaoh… who can take over my body…?"_

 _"Well… yes."_

 _"Did you do that to Yugi?"_

 _"I did, however I was only so disrespectful to him once. I didn't even meet you and I put you in grave danger… I am sorry…"_

 _"No no, don't apologize. You didn't know Yugi was like that, right? He said he kept you in your box to protect you… He didn't want you to see him like that…"_

 _"He didn't…?"_

 _"No… He wanted… he said he wanted you to remember him as he was, as your 'Hikari'… I was supposed to keep you in your box until…_ it _happens. Then he said to wear his pendant and help you find peace. It's such a bad time and a weird thing to joke about, but I didn't think he was serious…"_

Yami balled his hands into fists. _"Until what happens?"_

 _"Oh, you're not supposed to have any idea… no one is. That's why Yugi didn't even tell anyone about me."_

Yami's frustration spiked for a second. He kept it under control and asked, _"Please, tell me what is going on with my aibou. I'm worried sick about him and all he's told me is that there's something residing within his soul that will make him do terrible things."_

 _"I… I promised I wouldn't… I cannot break a promise to my brother…"_ Yumi came to a halt, and tears began to stream down her face.

"Yumi? What's wrong?" Honda asked.

"I cannot break a promise to my brother," she repeated aloud, without even realizing it, "But… I also cannot stand by… and allow him to give himself up and be killed when we finally might have a real chance to change our fate!"

"What!?" The three men were taken aback.

"I… for thousands of years, Yugi and I have been reincarnated just to be vessels of two stupid Angels who couldn't keep their fight in their own dimension… The Angels switch every time. Last time I was possessed by the Angel of Darkness, and allowed myself to be defeated by the Angel of Light… by Yugi. I did it by giving my body up to it sooner and saving my strength, then stealing back control during the battle. So now when the Angel has full control of him, the Angel of Light will come to borrow my body and… and _kill_ Yugi to banish the Darkness. Don't get me wrong- Light doesn't always win, but Yugi and I always agree to do everything we can to let it…"

With that Yami forced control away from Yumi and ran back towards the game shop, but quickly tripped over those damn shoes. _"Yami_ please _don't get me in trouble with Yugi again…"_ she cried, and Yami backed off.

"Yumi, what the hell was that? You tell us that then try to run off?" Jou asked as he helped her up.

"No, Yugi's friend took control…" she held up the puzzle.

"The Pharaoh?" Honda asked.

"Mmhm…"

"…Was it the Pharaoh who made you run back to Yugi, then?" Jou questioned.

"N-no! What would make you ask-"

"If he can take control of you so quickly and he needed answers… I'da done the same thing. And you already knew what was going on with him, no sane person would willingly go back to someone who already tried to hurt them."

"…I shouldn't have called it that… 'taking control' just sounds so… terrible…"

 _"I am sorry."_ Yami replied, shame seeping from the apology.

 _"No, Pharaoh. Please, stop…"_

"Well, what would you call it?" Jou asked.

"I don't care, but we're not calling it that. Yugi shared his body with this spirit for years. He's Yugi's best friend, not some possessive spirit."

"Hey, he's our friend too. We've all been through a lot together. And we're gonna get through this!" Jou smiled and patted the girl on the shoulder. She looked up at him, "Yugi refused to accept any help… We've never had anything like Yami in our previous lives… I think he could change everything…"

For the first time in a month Yami felt a tinge of hope, _"What do you need me to do?"_ It didn't matter what it was. Yami just wanted to help Yugi.

 _"If I knew then it wouldn't be a problem…"_

 _"I am sorry."_

 _"No, you just want to help… I love that you're so eager to help my brother."_

 _"If I could die again, it would be for him."_

Yumi was taken aback, but smiled lightly. She was confident this time would somehow be different. Somehow…


	3. When the Light goes Out

Oops. Dropped off the face of the Earth for a bit there. Sorry!

* * *

Yugi had felt the change come on slowly at first.

He tried to keep it all at bay. He took deep breaths when he felt even the slightest bit of irritation. How did he remember _never_ getting angry?

He knew his change was more obvious to Yami than anyone else at this point. He could hide the anger pretty well, but Yami was the only other one who knew how angry he really felt on the inside.

And _gods,_ that _whispering!_ Always trying to get him to do awful things. Steal that pencil. Tell that girl her hair looks stupid. Make that geek trip and tell him he owes you five bucks for helping him up.

 _No. Stop it. SHUT UP!_

How could Yami never hear it? They shared a head… literally.

But it didn't take Yugi long to figure out it wasn't in his head. It was in his very soul. In all his years of being Yami's Hikari, he had never once thought about what it might be like to be the dark one.

Strange, since he had known it would happen one day…

 _"Would you just stop fighting me and please let me rule the world? You can have half of it afterwards!"_

 _"I don't_ want _half the world. I don't want any of it! I just want to stay me."_

 _"You'll always be you! …Buried under a lot of me!"_ He somehow felt it _smile._ It sent shivers down his spine. He tried to shake it off.

 _"Aibou? What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing, Other Me. It's just a little cold!"_

 _"Yugi… I sensed fear…"_

 _"Fear of getting sick, maybe!"_ he forced a laugh. That was the worst cover-up in the history of cover-ups. But Yami, thankfully, was never one to argue.

He knew he was supposed to give into _it_ as soon as possible. Save his energy. Give his sister as much of a chance as he could at surviving when the time came. But he couldn't leave Yami and his friends just yet… He knew it was silly, since every friend he'd had in every lifetime was a once-in-a-lifetime friend. But what he had with Yami… even if he was reborn a million times, he may never see Yami again. He couldn't let go yet.

* * *

He dreamed about _it._ That voice in his head- his soul. In his dreams he could _see_ it. It had the form of a man with large, dark, feathery wings, and small black eyes set into a slim, handsome face. It told him horror stories all night. Things he had done to Yugi's friends and family in past lives. To Yumi's. To Yumi... Yugi slept less and less well. Soon the Angel began to _show_ him, through his eyes. The violence was unimaginable before. Now it was just unbearable. More than once Yugi woke up having to vomit. Yami did all he could for Yugi during these nights. He took control when Yugi let him and cleaned them up, tried to get Yugi's soul to rest while he showered and got back into bed. Yugi refused, and instead they stayed up all night talking. "I _told_ you I was afraid of getting sick!" Yugi joked one night. Yami smirked, and though Yugi could sense that he wanted to question it Yami had no further response.

One night as their conversation slowed down, Yugi brought up the third presence that had been with them. He asked Yami if he had noticed it at all. It seemed that he hadn't… Yugi did his best to explain it, but when Yami asked if it had been hurting him all Yugi could do was weep. He had kept it to himself for so long that the simple act of crying made him feel ten tons lighter.

 _"Why haven't you said anything? Whatever it is we'll find a way to-"_

 _"We can't just get rid of it, it's ingrained in my_ soul. _I can't do a damn thing- I've tried for centuries. But I tell you because… I know it's changing me, it's taking over and I just want you to know it's not really me. I love you more than anything, you and Jou and Anzu and Honda- please tell them not to hate me when it starts using me for_ terrible _things."_

 _"We could never hate you, Yugi. We would have figured it out on our own,"_ Yami assured him, and he felt Yami bury his face in his hair. Yugi simply continued to cry, unable to form the words to explain to Yami that when things got bad enough he had a sister that would come and kill him and they would probably never see each other again.

Yugi hadn't predicted that this was their last night together, falling asleep without ever finding the words to deliver the bad news.

* * *

 _"I should put this card here!"_ Yugi thought to himself as he played a match against Jounouchi for the thousandth time. A few turns later, that very card had screwed him over. "Jeeze Yuug' what an unlucky mistake, eh?" Jounouchi laughed.

That was when the rage finally took over. Rage at losing, sure. But mostly at listening to that damn _thing's_ advice about that card. Somehow he had been tricked- even the thoughts he had once known were his were not! He did what any outraged and confused person would do. Punched the only thing in front of him.

And he hit Jou smack in the jaw.

"Yugi! What has gotten into you!?" Everyone shouted. Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He got up and ran straight home, ignoring his other self when asked to stop. But he couldn't, he just had to run. He wanted to get away from the Angel in his ear that was screaming louder and louder, trying to convince him to give up his life, since it was over now that he had turned his friends against him. They all hated him now. If they didn't before- and they should have- they hated him now. Even- _especially-_ Yami.

Yugi knew what he had to do. …No he didn't. That could just be the Angel taking over his decisions for him again. But even so, what would he make him do next? " _I can make you do_ anything _I want, and I will!"_ the Angel assured him.

 _"No… I can't risk you doing that to me again… I will protect my friends…"_

Yugi got the puzzle box down from his closet. He took off his Millennium Puzzle, and Yami somehow got louder. _"Yugi! What are you doing now? Why? I just want to help you!"_

"I know, Other Me… But I can't be helped now…" Yugi kissed the eye of the puzzle as tears streamed down his cheeks, and he placed it gently into the box, put the lid over it, and set it in his closet. He could still hear Yami calling to him… He had to get out. He had to weaken the link. He had to silence at least once of the voices, and he couldn't hurt Yami this way.

And Yami couldn't see what he was becoming.

* * *

Yugi didn't go home for three days. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he never even tried. He just wandered around town for hours on end, stopping only to rest his tired legs and grab a small bite to eat. He only had so much money when he ran off. He couldn't go home until he was at least sure he could stay downstairs and not hear Yami. He knew Grandpa was worried. All his friends were. He turned off his phone after the first two hours because it would not stop ringing. Between all of that and the Darkness he could not get away from, he was losing his mind. His soul. But he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet… he couldn't leave Yami in that closet forever… There was one person who might still be able to care for him… They had been born as twins for thousands of lifetimes. If he could just hold on to himself until he met with her, then Yami would be safe.

* * *

It had been a week since Yugi had placed Yami into the box. He stood outside of his room. The only voice he heard was still that of the Angel. It knew he was on the edge of giving up. But Yugi wasn't quite ready. He pulled out his phone, dialed a number and held it up to his ear. "Yumi… I need a huge favor… please come to Grandpa's house today, as soon as you can."

She was there within the hour. He tried to hold himself together. He didn't speak unless he absolutely needed to. The Angel was ripping and tearing away at the chance to get the jump on his enemy's vessel. But Yugi could not allow him to harm his sister, so he bared this pain on top of everything before. He was moments from shattering under all the pressure.

She seemed to understand him despite his silence. Perhaps she had suspected. But it didn't matter. Yami just needed a new Hikari. They walked upstairs and into his room. Yugi felt the faintest glimmer of Yami, but nothing else. He got the box down one last time and handed it to Yumi. He took a deep breath, "In this box… is my best friend. He lives in a puzzle. He is an ancient Egyptian spirit. He will need help getting home."

She laughed, "Yugi, you know that sounds crazy, right?"

Yugi reached for the first thing in his closet- a pencil box- and hurled it at her in rage. She jumped out of the way, then looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry… How can I help?"

"Just help him after I'm gone. If you wear the puzzle, I think you can talk to him as I have… over the years… We're twins down to our souls… I'm really hoping he will accept you as he accepted me. I've kept him in this box so he can't… see what I've become… I want him to remember me… as his Hikari." Speaking made him feel so out of breath.

"Yugi… if he really is an ancient spirit… don't you think he could help us break the cycle?"

"Yumi, don't ask him to do that. He has his own problems. He'll feel awful when he fails. I can't do that to him."

"Who said he would fail?"

"Yumi, stop. We've tried breaking the cycle. It cannot be done."

"That's the darkness talking… I know Yugi wouldn't give up until-"

He throw a shoe at her this time. "Take this and get out before I decide to try to hit you." _That's not what I wanted to do… that's not me talking! Yumi, I'm so sorry!_

With that she grabbed the box from him and ran out.

And then Yugi was finally left alone, almost guilt free and exhausted from fighting for so long… maybe now he could finally get some sleep… he collapsed onto his bed and gave in, feeling the darkness closing in faster but unable to even summon the will to care.

 _Sweet, sweet sleep…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…Yu…mi…?_

Only ten minutes had passed, but it was very difficult for Yugi to regain consciousness. Through blurry vision, he saw his sister standing there, his puzzle around her neck. _Dammit… Yumi… please, just go and leave me alone. I want to sleep._ "Go." Was all that actually came out of his mouth. Yumi responded, "Yugi, I know you've tried to get rid of this… whatever it is, but we've changed fate before and I know we can change it again. We'll change it as much as we need-" _Oooh_ gods, _Yumi, how could you…_ He thought, which somehow was channeled into "Yumi, I could _kill_ you!" He sounded like he was under water. Then he saw himself attacking her. " _No…!"_ He reached out and tried to grab the Angel that had taken control of his body, kicking his sister repeatedly. It was enjoying it. _"Stop!"_ Yugi's soul was so heavy, it took a lot of effort just to stand. He started to walk. It took forever… he got hopeful when he saw that Yami had flipped the Angel and pinned him down, but those hopes were quickly crushed when the Angel turned the tides and began to choke him. He was trying so hard just to reach the Angel but had made almost no progress… He heard Jou and Honda rush in and pin his body against the floor, much more successfully than Yumi who had probably never worked out a day in her life. In his surprise some of the weight the Angel had placed on him lifted, and Yugi tackled him. He had control again. But he knew it wouldn't be long… He sat on the bed quietly.

 _Fight it. Fight it. Fight it. Wait for Yumi and Yami to leave. Fight it. Fight it. My soul, my body. Fight it._

He heard Jou and Honda yelling at him, but it still sounded like he was under water. He couldn't understand them, let alone muster the energy to respond…

Finally he heard the front door open and shut.

Yugi gave in to exhaustion once more, and the darkness consumed him.


	4. Dark Dawn

"You guys came a long way just to make sure I'm home safe, even with Yugi's friend to protect me… Would you like to stay the night? I can at least thank you by not sending you home right away." Yumi offered as she stood in front of the door to her house.

"You sure that's alright with your folks?" Jou asked.

"Folks? I live on my own." She smiled, "I lived with our other grandparents until they died. They left me the house, plus some money, and I have a job since I don't want to spend _all_ of it."

"And your school lets you do that!?"

"Well yeah, so long as it doesn't affect my schoolwork. So, will you stay?"

Honda and Jou looked at each other, then nodded. "We would love to!" They exclaimed in unison.

Yumi led them into the kitchen, "So, what would you like for dinner?"

"Eeeeh we're not picky! Anything'll do!" Jou laughed.

 _"What about you, Pharaoh?"_ Yumi thought to him.

 _"I can only taste things when I'm in cont… I mean… it doesn't matter to me."_

"Curry it is then!" She decided aloud, and started to prepare their meal. Jou and Honda stayed to help cook, although they weren't of much help. They mostly stood around and talked, telling Yumi stories of Pegasus's castle and the few "hundred" times they saved the word- according to Jounouchi.

"And you did all of that with a _card game?_ " She asked in disbelief.

"Yup! And no one's better than Yugi and his pal the Pharaoh!"

Moment of silence. "I don't believe it." Yumi admitted.

Jou and Honda fell over, "The heck you mean!"

"Well think about it, Jou, if you hadn't seen it with your own eyes, would _you_ believe it?" Honda responded.

Jou thought for a moment. "No, I guess not…Maa-ha-haaan I wish you could see it now!"

 _"I find it funny that you believe in an angel_ and _an ancient Egyptian spirit possessing your brother, but not that a game could save the world."_ Yami laughed from inside her head.

 _"I guess you have a point… Hey how come whenever you comment you do it in my head?"_

 _"Hm? Well I can't just take… I mean… It would confused Jou and Honda if you basically just started talking to yourself."_

 _"Yeah but they knew it was you when you were with Yugi, right?"_

 _"Well… sometimes…"_

"Hey guys, you could tell the difference between Yugi and Yami, right?"

"Huh? Of course! Yugi's so innocent and clumsy, and Yami oozes so much confidence I could tell it was him with just one look!" Jou bragged.

"Oh yeah? Well then, _is this Yami?"_ Yumi leaned against the counter, arms folded, trying to put on her best "confident" face.

"No way, nice try though!" Honda laughed.

"Haha, for someone who barely knows him I thought it was a decent attempt. Yami you should really speak up if you want to, though. I don't think it'd be confusing for them. And if it is, they'll let us know. Right guys?" Yumi smiled.

"Definitely!" Jou gave a thumbs-up.

Treading lightly out of guilt, Yami took Yumi's place and looked at his friends.

"Now _that's_ Yami! Even with a woman's face, your eyes are as confident and determined as ever!" Jounouchi laughed.

It somehow surprised him to be reminded that he was in a woman's body. His face got hot. Everyone's did…

 _"You're staying in my bedroom when I'm in the bathroom! You're not allowed to use it_ ever _!"_ Yumi shouted from inside. Yami gave her an internal nod. Jou and Honda shook their heads "So, how's dinner coming?"

Yumi reassumed control, "Smells great! It's just about done!"

As she finished dinner, Yami was thinking about the awkwardness of suddenly being in a woman's body… and how he may not be in Yugi's again for a long time…

"Yami you should have a little too! I'm not a bad cook!"

 _"I'm not hungry…"_

"What's that, Yami? I didn't hear you."

"I'm not hungry." He responded in her voice. Now that he had heard her using her voice for a while now, he noticed when he used it her voice was a little bit deeper and more calm sounding.

He didn't want to be rude, but the piercing sadness of realizing he wouldn't be with Yugi again for a while had left him wanting to be alone.

"Just enjoy the taste, and the company! We're all sad about Yugi, but tonight we're together as new friends, and tomorrow we'll be together as comrades to save him!"

The men were taken aback again. Jou and Honda smiled, "Don't sweat it, Yami! We've pulled each other out of some really freaky situations, this will be no different!"

Yami managed a smile on Yumi's face, "Thank you, my friends. You are right… There is nothing to be done tonight. Yugi is probably safe at home now, despite his anger…"

"…You want me to call Gramps and ask how Yugi is?" Yumi asked.

"Yes."

"Alright."

* * *

The Angel of Darkness felt his power growing every hour, and Yugi's soul sink deeper and deeper into the void. Soon he would be able to lock Yugi away; the boy was much too weak to interfere with the battle this time. He wasn't even hiding. He just lay there, helpless. _"It's too bad you couldn't do this every time. That Pharaoh has made everything so much easier for me!"_ He waited to see if he had upset his host at all. Not even a twitch. He laughed, _"I wonder where I will start my empire… I suppose this town would be as good as any. Oh, why does my power have to gather so slowly? I'm getting so_ antsy _!"_

* * *

"I haven't heard a peep out of him since you left. You know more about the transformation than I do, Yumi. It seems like it started about a week ago? Maybe two, if Yugi's been hiding it." Grandpa answered over the phone.

 _"It's been at least four."_ Yami replied. It would definitely confuse Grandpa if he used Yumi's voice now, so he kept it between the two of them.

"Do you think… No, never mind. I don't want to ask you to check in on him and have him be even worse. That would put you in danger… Thanks Grandpa. Call me as soon as something changes."

"Of course, Honey. Good night."

"Sleep well, Grandpa. And please… just in case… protect yourself tonight."

"…I will."

They hung up, and Yumi returned to the kitchen.

"So, how's Yuug' doin'?" Jou asked eagerly.

"Don't know… Yami, can you please tell us how Yugi has progressed?"

"He's only been like this for like a week." Jou interrupted.

"No… he's been this way for about a month. He's just very good at hiding it on the outside. He would argue with himself, and he was never calm… he would make normal mistakes and I felt his anger rise. I still can't believe Yugi could ever get so angry…" Yami responded.

Yumi shook her head, "It was the Angel magnifying his anger. It will do anything it has to in order to gain control."

Yami thought about how Yugi had kicked the crap out of him. How angry was Yugi _before_ that anger was intensified?

"He would also feel very scared for no obvious reason. The last week before he left me, he would wake up screaming and then go vomit…"

"What!?" The other two men exclaimed. "How come you never told us any 'a this?"

"Yugi didn't want me to. I know we shouldn't have secrets, but if he got angry at losing at Dual Monsters, how angry would he have been had I told you guys?"

Jou glared at his empty plate. He then got up, collected all the dishes and began to wash them. "Wow, never thought I'd see that…?" Honda said, confused.

"I gotta do _somethin',_ cuz now _I'm_ getting pissed off!"

"Yeah, but that's kinda normal for you…"

"Shut up! He's been this way for a month and we only noticed a week ago? What kinda crap friends are we?"

"Jou, as I said before-" Yami began.

"No! I'm sorry Pharaoh, but we still should have noticed! We should have noticed that _anything_ was wrong! It's unforgivable…"

They waited in silence for Jou to finish cleaning up. Yumi finally broke it, "Well, so much for not worrying tonight… ha ha…" Nobody answered. She tried again, "Shall I show you to your rooms? If we get some sleep then we'll be well rested and we can try to figure something out in the morning." They agreed. Though as much as they tried, nobody was able to be any kind of rested.

* * *

Yugi's eyes opened when the sunlight hit his face. They blinked a few times, then his legs swiveled out and over the side of the bed and hit the floor, then stood up. His legs carried him to the bathroom. Then his head turned and looked in the mirror. Staring back was a young man who looked like Yugi, but also didn't. His hair had lost a lot of its color, the bright blond locks that hung around his face now dark, almost brown. The violet was nowhere to be found, probably dulled to blend in with the raven-black hair that remained. And it no longer stood the way it used to, it had lost its vigor and stuck out more to the sides and down than up. And his irises were pitch black. A smile crept onto his face.

The Angel of Darkness had finally gained Yugi's body.


	5. Lost Light

Yumi opened her eyes for a second, then closed them again and rolled over. Why was she so tired? What time had she gone to bed? She really needed to stop staying up so late, her programs could wait to be finished in the morning. That's why computers had save features.

 _"Yumi?"_

The voice made her jump out of her skin. She looked around the room, and saw the ghost of her brother sitting in her desk chair looking at her curiously. He looked so much older!

The memories hit her almost immediately. It wasn't her brother. But it _was_ a ghost…

"I hadn't realized you could manifest like that. You scared the hell out of me!"

 _"I am sorry. Our bond has grown strong enough, and I wanted to speak with you face to face…"_

Yumi sat at the edge of the bed, much closer to him. "You look like I imagine my brother might in like, five years."

 _"Yes, I am aware of how similar Yugi and I look. I think it's part of why we refer to each other as other selves."_

"Yeah no offense, but that's super weird. You may look like Yugi, but your personality is way different. That's not a bad thing, by any means. I just don't think either of you need another one of you."

Yami didn't seem to understand what she was trying to say. She dropped the subject and moved on, "How do you think the boys are doing?"

 _"Either they got up when they were supposed to and got to school like they are supposed to… or they're still asleep."_

Yumi laughed, "They're not the kind to do what they're supposed to, are they?"

 _"They'll probably talk you into pretending to be their mothers and call in sick."_

Yumi laughed again. Then the phone rang. Yumi picked it up, "Hello?"

"Yumi, it's worse than we thought… perhaps it was because he gave away the puzzle… It's only the day after and I can hardly recognize him…"

"Are you okay, Grandpa? He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

"No, I got up for coffee this morning and found him in the kitchen. He gave me a look that would frighten a ghost! I went straight back into my room- I am not coming out until I hear him leave… Oooh what has the world come to, a grandfather having to be afraid of his own, sweet grandson…"

"Grandpa… I'm sorry… We're gonna try to fix this. We'll fix it forever."

"…With the Pharaoh here… I know. He's always protected Yugi, and all of us. He won't let us down."

Yumi nodded, and they both hung up. "Didja get that?"

Now Yami nodded, and stood. _"I don't know if it will do any good… But if my magic has even a chance at saving Yugi, I must try!"_

Yumi woke Jounouchi and Honda up and told them what was going on. They were up and took turns in the extra shower while Yumi got ready in her own room. Yami was content with waiting for her in the boys' bedroom. While they waited, Honda called Anzu and let her in on what was going on.

"So you mean, Yugi's possessed or something?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it."

"What about the Pharaoh? Can't he just, I don't know, kick him out or something?"

"It's not that simple, Anzu. But he's gonna get him! Meet us at the train station, and we can all go look for Yugi together!"

"…I'll go look for him now. We can't waste any time! If I find him, I'll keep my distance and trail him 'til you guys get here!"

"What? No, Anzu! Yumi says this guy is dangerous!"

"That's why I'll keep my distance! Call you later!"

"…She… hung up… Damn her!"

Yami was unable to express concern to Honda, but he shared in the frustration. Suddenly he had no patience, and yet without a Hikari he was utterly powerless to even express his feelings to anyone.

Just then he sensed Yumi coming back. _I'm so used to it being Yugi… their souls really are identical… Although hers is missing something that Yugi has. Yugi… I appreciate this gesture. But I want to be with you. Until the end, if it comes. You're really the greatest thing to happen to me. So… wait for me!_

Yumi placed the pendant around her neck and their connection was re-established.

They rode the train in silence, until Yumi asked Yami what he had in mind.

 _"I will challenge him to a game, of course."_

 _"A_ game? _This isn't the time to be playing games…"_

 _"Quite the contrary… I am known for it, as you've already heard. And it's not simply because I am good at them."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I will challenge him to a very special kind of game. A shadow game!"_

Yumi made a small gasp, _"Does it really_ matter _what kind of game it is? No offense but that sounds so_ stupid!"

 _"Just have a little faith in me, Yumi…"_

 _"…Of course. For Yugi and his friends and Grandpa to trust you as much as they all do, you must have really earned it. Even if I don't understand how a game could mean so much…"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Gotcha!_ Anzu thought to herself when she saw Yugi. Grandpa had been right; Yugi looked _nothing_ like Yugi. His hair looked relatively normal- like normal person normal, brushed down and hanging at various lengths around his neck and shoulders. Even the chunks that used to be lightning bolts were simply brushed into the rest of it, and they looked like simple bangs. He was also dressed much more simply than usual, just a black tank top, blue jeans, and some black sneakers. No chains, no belts.

Anzu sent a text to Honda about where she was and started to follow Yugi. Everything just suddenly seemed darker around him. Anzu watched as his shadow played with its surroundings. It did everything from knocking drinks into laps to stealing wallets to knocking people over. Finally one man had the guts to complain, "Hey kid, watch where you're going!"

Yugi stopped walking and turned half around, "Why should I?" he smirked.

"Hey, don't be disrespectful! I was just giving you a warning, but you're gonna get it now!" he came at Yugi with his fists raised, but Yugi's shadow grabbed the guy by the leg and held him upside-down. "Coulda thought that one through a little better, huh?" Yugi laughed. "Now, what shall I do with you? Hmm… what, to, do, what, to, do…" while he debated he kept dropping and catching the man, "Hmmmmmmmmm… How about a strength test?" He tossed the man straight up, then watched him fly, "Guess I'm gaining power quicker than I thought. Mm…" He grabbed the closest onlooker by the collar and smashed them into the wall. Everyone ran away after that, all curiosity about the situation replaced with raw fear. "I forgot how good that felt!" Suddenly the man who had been tossed up hit the ground. "Oh, oops, forgot about you. I should probably get my memory checked, but that'll probably get stronger with the rest of me!" Blood was everywhere, and the sound was awful. Anzu wanted to vomit, but thought of Yugi being trapped inside that monster and swallowed it down. "This is getting boring… What else can I do?"

 _Getting boring!? He just_ killed _two people!_

"Hey, woman! Get out here!"

Anzu froze. _There's no way… no way he saw me!_

"I can see with more than just my eyes. The shadows are probably the dumbest place to try to hide from me."

 _I can't move… I'm too afraid… Pharaoh, Jounouchi, Honda… where are you?_

"Won't come out? Fine. I'll drag you out."

The shadows that were hiding Anzu grabbed her limbs and carried her out in front of Yugi. "Oh hey, I remember you! You're one of my host's friends. I was watching all of you from inside of here," he tapped the side of his head twice and winked, "You're quite attractive, you know. It's been _so_ long since I've last had fun with a woman."

Anzu started screaming, "Yugi! Let me go! Yugi, you're in there somewhere and I know it! Help me, please!"

Yugi laughed, "That weakling can't help you. He's buried deep this time. I almost wonder if his soul will _ever_ recover, he really pushed himself trying to stay with you and his other friends. Mostly that Egyptian weirdo, though. I think he's got a crush on him!" he giggled, "Too bad for him though, he's gonna die a virgin. I, on the other hand, already have a _lot_ of experience!"

Anzu screamed again

Yugi heard a faint, high-pitched sound in the blackness. It still sounded like he was underwater. _Deep_ underwater. He was still so exhausted. He hardly had the strength to think, _I'm surprised… I even still exist…_

Silence.

"There she is!" Jou exclaimed when he saw Anzu. But she had her back to them, and she appeared to be floating. Her shirt was on the ground in shreds, and her bare back indicated that the remains of her bra were probably floating somewhere in the wind too, "The hell is going on here!?"

Yugi moved Anzu aside. He had barely even touched her, and he was already being interrupted by these punks who thought they could play the hero.

"Oh, you're more of Yugi's friends, aren't you? Are you here to save her? Or perhaps, you'd like to join in the fun?" he chuckled.

"You stupid pervert you stop talking like that or I swear I will hit you _so hard_ you'll _wish_ you were a woman!" Anzu shrieked.

"Been there. That's not half bad either. It's easier to find willing partners, and that can be fun too. It's nice to not have to do all the work."

"You're freaking sick, you goddamned angel!" Yumi shouted.

Yugi laughed, "The Angel of Light hasn't even come for you, yet you show up? Are you _asking_ me to win this time? Finally after all of the plotting you and your brother have done against me? Have you finally realized how unfair it is?"

"What's unfair is what you do to us, and to all these people! I've seen your carnage, and what you tried to do to Yugi's friend and it is _unforgivable!_ I am here today to help defeat you, _without_ the Angel of Light!"

Yugi cackled once more, " _Without_ the Angel of Light? You're doomed, woman! That is a complete _fantasy!"_ The shadows under him went straight for Yumi's feet. The puzzle shined brightly, and the shadows cowered back to Yugi.

"You will _not_ touch Yumi, and you will release Anzu _right now._ "

Yugi laughed so hard he held his hand to his face, " _This_ guy? _This_ guy is still around? I should wake Yugi up for this! Or at least, I would if I could find the little runt."

Yami balled his fists, "What did you do to Yugi?"

"I buried him, deep within my darkness. And then lost the treasure map. He can't hear, he can't see. He's too weak to fight his way out, and that's _without_ being exhausted! He damn near destroyed his own soul trying to stay with you, y'know!"

Yami gasped, then growled. _Yugi, how could you be so…_ "Angel of Darkness! I challenge you to a Shadow Game!"

"Shadow Game? Me? Man I haven't played that in, centuries…You're a total idiot, though, challenging a creator to his own game!" It was now that he dropped Anzu, who ran back to Honda and Jou. Honda wrapped his coat around her, and she quickly thrust her arms into the sleeves and buttoned up the front.

 _It's not the first time, and it won't be the first time I've won!_

"I've got the perfect game, too! We each will enter one door to the darkness. Behind this door, whatever the other one imagines will be waiting for us. The first to defeat their challenge wins!"

"If you lose, you will release Yugi and never, _ever_ bother him or Yumi again! In this lifetime or any other!"

"Fine. And if I win, I get to _kill_ Yumi, before the Angel of Light has anything to say about it. And no peanut gallery! You keep quiet too, Yumi, even though he's using your body." The shadows around Yugi grew out quickly and engulfed the two of them. A white door appeared behind each of them. "I already know what I'm going to have you do. Have you decided yet?"

Yami thought for a moment, then responded, "Yes."

They both turned to their doors and said, "Game Start!"

Yami entered his door. He knew that this creature was a violent one, who preferred to solve his problems with exactly that. He hoped if he gave him something more like a puzzle, that worked _against_ his violent tendencies, that he could win. On the same token, he thought his own challenge would involve violence.

He found himself floating above a well-lit city at night. A sword appeared in one hand, a shield in the other, and he felt the weight of wings heavy on his back. He looked back at them, and they were black as the night itself. He looked down at his body, covered in some kind of black female knight armor.

"Haaaaaaaaaah!" He looked up just after the sound, and quickly held up the shield. The loud clang of the sword hitting it rang in his ears. He looked up from the shield, right into Yugi's eyes. Yugi backed off and tried to swing at a different angle, and Yami allowed his reflexes to save him again. This time he got a glance at Yugi as a whole; he was covered in white knight armor from the neck down, and he had large white wings.

Yugi flew away, and Yami lost track of him. He flapped his new wings, finding them easier to use than he would have first expected. He took to higher ground, trying to find Yugi among the clouds. He heard another clang and a split second after felt a pain in his back. The blow had not pierced his armor, but the shock had gotten to him. He span around and guarded once more, "Yugi!" he shouted, "Yugi get a hold of yourself, it's me! Your other self! The Pharaoh!" Yugi tried to strike him repeatedly. Yami couldn't bring himself to attack back. He blocked once more, then rolled out of the way and flew even higher. He lost Yugi in the clouds, then flew back through them until he surprised Yugi. He dropped the shield and sword, and wrapped his arms around his small frame. The boy began to struggle, but Yami refused to let go. He began to whisper into his ear, "Yugi please listen. This is not you. Not in this lifetime. This is another battle, from another time, and although I believe I am supposed to fight you to win this challenge I simply could never bring myself to do so… please, come back to me. I need my Hikari. I need my Aibou."

He felt Yugi go limp. Yami pulled back a little and looked at his face. Yugi was crying, but it made Yami smile, "Yugi, I am going to save you from this nightmare ever happening again."

Yugi managed a smile in return, "You came back for me… Even after he nearly killed you…

"Of course I did! I'd never leave my other self with a psychotic killer if I could help it!"

Yugi giggled a little, "Thank you… but you have to win this stupid game first… And he'd never let you win by _saving_ me…"

"But… if I don't save you and win, then I'd risk losing you anyway… Memory or not, if this you is in any way related to the soul he buried within himself…"

"Oh… Don't worry, I'm not the real Yugi."

"…That's exactly what the real Yugi would say so I'd sacrifice him to win."

They stared each other down, until Yugi looked down and away, ashamed that he'd tried to lie to Yami.

"Hold on, I know another way to win."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Hold this." Yugi handed a lance and shield to Yami. He couldn't figure out when Yugi had changed weapons, but it didn't really matter. Yugi flew off, and Yami followed. But before he even realized what was happening Yugi was plunging the sword he had dropped through his stomach. "Yugi! What the f-" the world evaporated, and Yami found himself back in the real world. Everything was brighter, blinding even. But he could make out Yugi's body with the dull appearance of the Angel of Darkness giving him the slow clap.

"You beat my challenge! Yours had me totally stumped, I was pulled out before I was anywhere near figuring it out. But I honestly thought I would have a lot more time!"

Yami stood there, the images of Yugi's suicide burned into his sight, replaying like a stop-motion movie. Yumi couldn't figure out what was going on with him, so she took over, "A deal is a deal! Give my brother back and never ever show your stupid face in the mortal world ever again!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Our deal is kinda null and void since your brother's soul is completely destroyed. I'll be keeping his body since there's no more Yugi to leave alone. You, on the other hand, just don't show up with Light and I'll leave you be!"

"Wh… what? Yami, what happened!?"

 _"Yugi… the game I was forced to play… to win Yugi said I had to… to…_ kill him _… and I could never do anything of the sort so he…"_

"You, dirty, bastard!" Yumi shouted and ran at the Angel of Darkness, who flicked her away with his shadow. "Come now, what did I tell you? Just stay away from me and you can live happily ever after! Now if you'll excuse me I've got a world to take over!" The black wings emerged from his back, and he took off into the sky. The group of friends were absolutely speechless, hardly able to comprehend what had happened. After a few minutes, Honda suggested they go to Yugi's house to figure out a revenge plan. They could not let him get out of his promise like that, and could not let him get away with murdering their best friend.


End file.
